a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of connection studs of a computer, and more particularly to a control device that a base plate of computer casing is pre-built with a plurality of hexagonal grooves having through-holes at centers thereof, and studs with a hexagonal head are optionally transfixed into the specific hexagonal grooves and their through-holes, such that a number of fixed studs can be decreased, and an interference in installing parts of the computer casing can be eliminated.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, in a conventional computer casing, a base plate E is riveted with a plurality of fixed studs A, with a connection line A1 representing that the studs A are fixed and riveted with the base plate E as an integrated body. In other words, a center of the stud A is provided with an inner thread A2, such that the fixed stud A can be screwed with a through-hole C1 in a circuit board C of a constant length and width, through a bolt B, so as to fix the circuit board C on the base plate E. However, the base plate E should be pre-punched into the through-holes, and then the studs A are punched again to be riveted and fixed on the base plate E. Therefore, a surface of the base plate E should be protruded and fixed with a plenty of the studs A. When a size of circuit board C, and a number and locations of the through-holes C1 are different, such as a new circuit board C of different size is to be installed on the base plate E, the extra fixed studs which are not used will not be able to be removed, thereby forming a new interference, and being unable to screw and fix with the connection holes C1 on the new circuit board C. In particular, in the plurality of protruded fixed studs, the studs which are actually used are less than ⅔ of the total number, while the rest ⅓ are pre-configured. Therefore, the unused studs A may cause a great waste.